


A Kind Soul

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Often, the nicest people are hurt the most. Such is the case for Kala. Can someone help change her life for the better?





	1. An Empty Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this a while and it will probably end up being a full length fic, but I won't have an upload schedule for this as all my attention will be on Eyes of Avada Green, which I update every Tuesday. I don't know, I thought this idea was kind of unique and I may as well test the waters with this, see what people think :)

16-year-old Kala Amell was tired. Not just physically, but mentally she was exhausted.

 

From the tree, she had her back leaning against, her dulled violet eyes took in her surroundings, but not truly appreciating the view. Wavy black yet almost blue hair, restricted her vision occasionally as tendrils would flutter about in the warm breeze.

 

It was after her last lesson of that day, DADA. Professor Lupin was an excellent teacher and a kind hearted person at that. Though he didn't know, every month she left him some chocolates and a get well soon card. She really liked him, He was one of the few who was actually aware of her existence. She was her happiest when others she cared about were, even if feelings weren't returned.

 

In all her time here or indeed her life, she was ignored. Staff, Students, even her own family didn't care. Once, her parents may have loved her but in the end, they just gave up.

 

The loneliness would crush her, especially at night. She once had someone or something to care for, but that had all changed. Not even in her own house, Ravenclaw, could she find a friend. She was very much alone and had come to accept that fact a long time ago.

 

Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, she sighed. Until the wind felt cooler upon her face, she was unaware that she had been crying.

 

In an attempt to take her mind off her own dark thoughts, She removed a sketch pad and pencil from her bag, beginning to draw.

 

As self-harm was a lot of people's release, drawing was hers. She wasn't particularly any good, but the act itself was therapeutic. She was so lost in her work that she didn't realise someone else was with her until something cold touched her hand.

 

She gasped, flinching a little. “What?” she spoke aloud.

 

Her gazed turning to the side, she relaxed a little. Her brows drawn in concern,

 

It was a dog, a huge black one at that. He looked emaciated and underfed. She didn't spot a collar of any kind but assumed he was a stray. He had the most adorable brown eyes she'd ever seen and couldn't help but fall in love with them.

 

Her own eyes softening, she bit her lip tentatively before offering the back of her hand for him to sniff. He gave her a confused look, before butting her hand with his cold nose and licking it.

 

She giggled slightly, stroking his large head. She remembered she'd brought some food with her from The Great Hall. She'd done this for the past 3 years now, the unending chatter getting to her.

 

She pulled a napkin from her bag, a couple of chicken sandwiches inside. Breaking off a piece, she hesitantly offered it to the dog.

 

“You look hungry, poor thing. If I knew who mistreated you-” Her voice cracked a little. She coughed before continuing. "I'd have more than a few words for them. I know the food isn't much, I'm sorry.”

 

The dog looked at her as if to say 'really?' before taking part of the sandwich from her hand, chewing happily.

 

She couldn't help but feel a little happy inside. This stray noticed her, truly. He looked at her as though she were human, not straight through as though she were a ghost. She knew he was just a dog, but she felt like spilling her heart out to him. Sadly, he was the first living thing to pay attention to her in a long time.

 

So the minutes went by. She gave him all of her food, before shooting him an apologetic look. “Sorry, that's all I have. If you're here tomorrow, I'll bring you some more ok?” She laughed when he barked happily, startling her when she was knocked onto her back, him licking her face.

 

She gasped for breath, laughing. “Stop that, silly dog.” She murmured fondly, running her hand through his coarse fur. She noted the time, reluctantly pushing him off of her.

 

“I have to go now.” She whispered sadly. The dog whined, so she patted his head in reassurance. “I'll be back tomorrow, I promise.” She stood up, dusting the dirt from her robes before putting her belongings back into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder, she slowly walked back into the castle, the loneliness hitting her more than ever.

 

The dog, Padfoot, or more commonly known as Sirius, watched the mysterious girl walk away. He'd escaped Azkaban a few short months ago, searching for Pettigrew. He knew he was here, but didn't have a plan of action to capture him yet. His aches and pains came back to bite him in the arse, newly acquired ones from some of the crueller students. They threw stones at him on sight, if he was ever spotted. The others simply watched but didn't intervene, or completely ignored him.

 

This young lady, though, she treats him with kindness. More kindness than he was ever used to, even sometimes from his old friends. He hadn't known why he'd approached her, she'd just looked so lost and sad and in that moment, so incredibly young. He found he wanted to help but didn't expect her to give him her food. He could smell it near her but was again touched by her kindness. She treated him with such care and looked at him with something akin to love. He could see she had an incredible capacity to love, but no one to show it to.od as reading people as he was all those years ago. Remus often told him how disturbing that was, James agreeing. Pettigrew though...

 

He snarled viciously. He would get that rat. For now, he went back into the little hole he'd dug in some thick bushes near the forbidden forest, trying to get some sleep.


	2. Hopes & Confessions

Kala almost skipped toward the lake but refrained from doing so. She wasn't in the best of moods but seeing the dog again was cheering her up considerably. He wasn't sure when he'd show, so she took her usual position sat with her back against the tree, tying her hair up since the wind was a lot stronger this time.

 

A few minutes later, a sharp woof came from her left. She smiled widely as the dog trotted up to her, presumably sniffing for food.

 

She chuckled, eyes twinkling a little with amusement. “I haven't forgotten. I brought you different meats this time.”

 

Pulling out Ham, Chicken, Pork and various other items of food, she nibbled on a cauldron cake while the dog tucked into the meat.

 

She couldn't very well keep calling him dog now, could she? He needed a name unless he already had one. Glancing at him, there was nothing to indicate where he'd come from.

 

“Do you have a name at all?" She directed the question to the dog, unsure why she did. It's not as if he could communicate with her, or so she thought.

 

Padfoot finished the last of the meat the girl had brought him, before pondering on the question. His name was Sirius, but he couldn't very well tell her that could he, escaped convict and all?

 

He nodded, giving a dog like version of a grin when she widened her eyes slightly in surprise. He sniffed her bag, before nosing his way through the contents and pulling out her sketchbook with his teeth, placing it on the grass.

 

Confused, she flipped through the pages until her hand rested at an unmarked one. She eyed him somewhat expectantly, though he could tell she didn't know why. Pulling the pencil out of the ring binders with his teeth, he attempted to write his name with it, though he hadn't tried as a dog.

 

The result was barely legible, but she should be able to read it. Who knew how hard it was to grip a pencil between pointy teeth?

 

“Are you a Ravenclaw dog?” She murmured with awe. He let out a snort, before laying down and waiting for her to read it.

 

Kala was shocked. He'd written his name! While his penmanship was something to be desired, she'd never known of a dog who actually had one to begin with. Admittedly, she was impressed and more than a little curious. Taking the pad, She scanned the word before her eyes lit up.

 

“Padfoot?” She asked.

 

He gave a little affirmative woof, wagging his tail before shuffling so his head was in her lap.

 

Stroking him tenderly, she smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time or indeed, close to someone or something.

 

Her gaze hesitantly matched his own chocolate brown ones.

 

“You've told me your name, it's only fair I tell you mine, for all you'll actually give a damn.” She whispered, a little bitterly, Padfoot noted. “I'm Kala. Kala Amell.”

 

'What a beautiful name.' he thought to himself. 'Matches the owner too.' He stopped his thoughts right there. He was a lecherous perverted bastard and apparently the Dementors couldn't suck that out of him. She was what, 15,16? He couldn't deny she was attractive, though.

 

His heart warmed when she looked at him. He'd never had a gaze so loving, aimed towards him. Her violet eyes sparkled when she was passionate and her hair seemed charged with magic when doing so. If only he'd met her back in the marauder days, he was sure they would've got along well.

 

All too soon, she headed back to the castle again. Thankfully it was the weekend. She had every intention of spending most of it with Padfoot after she'd finished her homework.

 

The next few weeks went pretty much the same. She never divulged much about her life with him and he found himself curious why she was so sad. Over time, he was getting healthier and his coat had an unmistakable shine. He could see with each meeting how happy that fact made her. It was now Christmas day and he didn't expect her visit but was more than surprised when she did.

 

This time, she was bundled up in thick winter robes. He couldn't help but let out a little woof of worry and concern when he noticed the unmistakable tear tracks on her face.

 

She smiled, but her eyes didn't. Breaking into a run, she took out her wand, casting a thawing charm on the ground near her and warming charms on the pair of them, which he was thankful for. As always she had food, which he gratefully tucked into.

 

Kala bit her lip to keep from more tears flowing freely. Padfoot was the only spark in her life right now. Everyone across the world received gifts from their loved ones, but she hadn't gotten a single present. She'd wrapped up something for Professor Lupin, but she knew he wouldn't know who it was from and in a way, she preferred it like that. She had no one to confide in and while he looked like the kind of man where you could, she was scared. She had one other present to give, though.

 

She gazed at Padfoot, blushing a little. Bringing a wrapped gift from her bag, she fiddled with it. “This is for you Padfoot. I know you can't unwrap it so in hindsight it was idiotic of me to wrap it, to begin with, but you're my only friend here. I know you probably don't understand a lot of what I'm saying but I'm grateful for your company.” She opened the wrapper carefully, pulling out a beautifully crafted necklace. It was a platinum pawprint, the pads where the foot was were made from a light white crystal. Dangling at the bottom of a paw attached to chains on either side was the word 'Padfoot.' the charm was attached to a fairly thick platinum chain.

 

Sirius' eyes widened. If he could cry in this form, he would. Was she an Angel sent to help him? No one had given him such a thoughtful gift before. If he lived long enough and could approach her as a human, he would owe her many thanks. He butted her hand eagerly, wagging his tail to the extent where She was afraid it would fall off.

 

She grinned widely, cheeks almost straining. He liked it. She gently slipped it round his neck, the chain just the right length to not be a nuisance and drag.

 

“Padfoot?” She asked hesitantly. A cock of his head was the response. “Can I tell you something?”

 

He let out a muffled woof, before laying into her side, soaking up the warmth she produced.

 

Kala's teeth chattered a little, so she recast the warming charm on them both.

 

Steeling herself, she began to pour her heart out to the one thing who seemed to care about her.

 

“I've been alone, all my life. Once, my parents may have cared for me but that's changed. When I received my letter to Hogwarts, I thought they'd react, but nothing. Perhaps it's because both of my parents are magic users, but I thought they would be excited for me at least. I cried that day because they acted how they always did.”

 

Her breath hitched a little. Padfoot licked her hand in comfort and she began scratching behind his ears in a spot he never even knew he liked.

 

“At Hogwarts, I thought things would finally be different, that I would gain at least one friend. I was sorted into Ravenclaw but my hopes of gaining friends or even people acknowledging my existence died when in a few weeks time, the only time someone spoke with me was to either tell me I have a detention, points took away or gained and Students whenever they didn't have anything nice to say. Professor Lupin is better, he treats me like everyone else. I know about his little problem and I have no intention of telling everyone else. Every month I send him a little something to keep his spirits up and Christmas Day was no exception. I reckon I could go to him and tell him what's bothering me, but so many years of being ignored and shunned and I'm terrified that the illusion that he's interested in anything that I have to say will crack and I won't see it again. The loneliness gets to me, especially after-”

 

A choked sob escaped her before she planted a hand firmly over her mouth in an attempt to stop her cries.

 

Oh, merlin. Sirius was panicking a little. He was never very good with crying girls and there wasn't much he could do as a dog. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok, that he was here. He'd come to care for her greatly in the short time he knew her. But he couldn't. So he did what he could and offered her silent support.

 

She continued, after getting her voice under control. “I had a dog, once. Back when my parents might have given a damn. She was a beautiful Sheltie. Her name was Arya. There was a man I knew who offered to look after her while we went away and I told my parents he could look after her. I wish I didn't.”

 

At this, her gaze penetrated his and he almost flinched from the pain and sorrow reflected in those eyes.

 

“I came back to collect Arya. She wasn't there and the man was gone. I heard a high pitched whine and it took me to the basement. She was very much like how I found you, but her fur was patched, as though it had been ripped out.there were cigarette marks and faint scars from where she'd been burnt and hit. Her breaths were laboured so she must have broken something internally. Her eyes. Her eyes were so dulled. They were a beautiful shade of blue but they looked broken. A saw a faint spark of recognition until the light left her eyes. It was too late. I couldn't do anything. To this day my parents blame me for what happened because I recommended him to them. I see the accusing glares after 4 years and it breaks me inside. I blame myself for her death every day. If I had known he was an animal abuser, I would have never gone anywhere near him. Her eyes haunt me in my sleep.”

 

She broke off, voice a little hoarse from talking so much. She gazed at him earnestly, almost pleading.

 

"That's why when I saw you, I reacted as strongly as I did. I never want to watch something I care about to die again. I never want anyone to hurt you. I will protect you." Her eyes had firm determination shining within them for a second before her face crumbled.

 

She put her arms loosely around his neck, holding his furry body close, before giving into her cries.

 

“Please don't die!” He heard her whisper before she let out the most heartbroken sobs he'd ever heard. God, he wanted to find Pettigrew if only so he could comfort the poor kid. No one should have to go what she'd been through. While she wasn't physically abused, the emotional trauma was staggering and in that moment he was thankful Remus was there this year.

 

She'd cried out her sorrows for all the world to hear. She was almost mortified, but couldn't help but think that her heart was a little lighter telling someone all this, even if it was just a dog. With one last tentative hug, she bid him goodbye.

 

He watched her leave, wishing with all his might he could speak to her.


	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in her life, Kala's kindness is repaid.

Kala didn't have much to do today. She'd spent the majority of her time with Padfoot but she couldn't very well spend the entire day doing so. Ever the Ravenclaw, she decided to head to the library for a little light reading.  
Once in there, she gave a little nod to Madam Pince, immediately relaxing upon the familiar sights and smells of one of her sanctuaries. She was just about to find some reading material when a voice called out to her.

 

“Miss Amell?”

 

She cocked her head quizzically, as her head turned to the direction of the voice.

 

Professor Lupin was there, a book of his own in his hands.

 

She headed in his direction, mentally wondering what she'd done wrong. She wasn't one of the trouble makers by any means.

 

“Yes, Professor?” She gazed at him curiously.

 

He stood up, placing the book he'd been reading back into the shelves.

 

“I wish to speak with you for a moment. We'll take this to my office.”

 

Nodding, she fell in step with him before all too soon, they arrived at his office. Unlocking the door with a wave of his wand, he invited her to take a seat before a steaming mug of hot chocolate appeared before her.

 

She could barely reign in her delight and the professor seemed to notice this, as he chuckled.

 

“Yes, I'm fond of chocolate myself and what better time to have it than on Christmas day? Speaking of chocolate...” He sat down himself, staring for a moment until she began to shift uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

 

He reclined in his seat a little before a small smile graced his face. “I know you've been sending me gifts every month and today was no exception.” He seemed to be able to read the question in her eyes. “I recognise your writing.”

 

She looked down. “Oh.” she breathed. Shit. Maybe she should've used a dictation quill, she would've rather her acts of kindness remain anonymous, so they weren't tarnished with the brush of judgement before anyone found out. Oh well, too late now.

 

A large, warm hand closed gently over hers. She slowly lifted her head, a little shocked at the raw emotion there. He looked so happy and filled with gratitude and the intensity of his emotions floored her a little.

 

He gave her hand a little squeeze, before smiling. ”Thank you, very much. I appreciate your kindness more than you may know. I found myself looking forward to the end of each month so your little pick me up would bring a little joy into my otherwise drab life.” He gestured to the beautifully carved figurine of a wolf howling at the moon. She hadn't noticed he'd placed her Christmas gift to him on the desk. “This indicates you know about my problem. It can't be just a coincidence.” He hesitated briefly, before asking one word. “Why?”

 

There were many answers to his question, but she believed the one he was looking for was why hadn't she told anyone. With as much sincerity as she could muster, she clasped her other hand over the top of his, so that it was sandwiched between hers. “Because it isn't something that you can help. Same as one can't help their sexuality or what gender they were born, they can't help that they were afflicted with a curse that forces them against their will to change once a month. It's unfair that werewolves are painted with the same brush, that being Greyback. I heard about the horrible deeds he committed and that was his time as a human as well as the wolf. There was no resistance on his part, everything he had done, was to do so willingly. Because of fear, all werewolves have to suffer prejudice because of him and others like him. It's simply unfair. I know you're not like that Professor.” She had to stop and regain her breath a little, her hand never leaving the reassuring warmth of his own. “You're a kind hearted soul who has simply been unfortunate enough to be affected by something that you didn't want. I find that the best people always seem to have the worst things happening to them and you're no exception. You're a lovely person and I can safely say that each DADA lesson taught by you is a worthwhile and pleasurable one.”

 

She'd never talked that much unless she was with Padfoot. He was apparently stunned by her words for a moment. He removed his hand from her own and rubbed it wearily across his face. He had unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“No one has ever said that to me before. They have always assumed the worse when they've found out about my condition, my friends being the only ones who didn't. To hear this from you, though, I can't thank you enough. I enjoy teaching you as much as you like receiving instruction from me, so there's something we can mutually agree on.” He smiled, eyes twinkling before pulling something from his draw. It was rather large and looked to be a thin box of some kind.

 

“I got you a gift in return for all the ones you've given me, including today.” He pushed it towards her, noticing the disbelieving look in her eyes. “Open it.” He urged, hoping she'd like it as half as much as he liked hers.

 

Professor Lupin had gotten her a gift? She couldn't remember the last time someone had. Christmas and Birthdays were ignored in favour of the day carrying on as normal and with each year, her hurt only grew though she tried to not let it affect her. She was far too sensitive for her own good. Doing as he said, she carefully unwrapped the paper before folding it and placing it aside.

 

It was almost like a suitcase, but a lot more thin and made of wood. The wood itself was a dark brown and looked to be a little scuffed in places.2 metal latches sealed the contents within. After gazing in silent permission to the Professor and him nodding, she flipped the latches back and her eyes brightened considerably at what lay inside.

 

It was an art set. Various pencils, paper, pens and anything remotely artistic was inside. It seemed to have been expanded to provide space. There were quills with various coloured inks and a very thick drawing pad that seemed to have almost endless pages. She was choked up and couldn't speak for a moment. This was the most thoughtful gift she'd ever received. The only, from her memory.

 

Shutting the lid, she held the case close before looking at him in surprise and gratitude. ”How did you know?”

 

He chuckled a little. “I've often seen you outside on the grounds from my office window. You've sat there for hours before, lost in your thoughts and whatever you've drawn.”

 

She blushed, scratching her head a little. “I tend to do that a lot.”

 

“It was my mother's.” He offered, pointing to the case she held within her arms. She was about to hand it back before he shook his head, arms pushing it back into her possession. “No, I want you to keep it. I can't draw at all and I think she would have appreciated it getting some good use than for it to sit in the attic gathering dust all these years.” He took on a wistful tone for a moment, before snapping out of his thoughts.

 

“I've taken up enough of your time. My office is always open to you, should you ever need me for anything or simply for a little chat.”

 

She eyed him gratefully. “Thank you, I may take you up on that offer.” She noted her mug of hot chocolate and picked it up, before consuming the contents like a shot.

 

“Mmm.” She licked her lips. “It's still very nice cold!”

 

He laughed, before seeing her out. She was truly a remarkable person.


	4. Her Worst Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kala's facing a Boggart. What will it show?

All too soon, she found herself among the busy body of Hogwarts students. She had taken the professor up on his offer and even insisted that during his talks, She call him Remus. In turn, she had insisted the same so now in private, they went on a first name basis. As much as she appreciated Padfoot in her life, she was very glad she had someone who could speak to her in turn. With every meeting, she grew fonder of Remus and come to view him as a friend, despite the separation as teacher and student. He and Padfoot had become an important part of her life, especially when on Wednesdays it was potions with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Snape was one of those people who was more than aware of her existence and resented it greatly if his insults to her and her intelligence didn't indicate anything. Luckily, on Wednesdays, it was double DADA with Remus and he always managed to lift her spirits.

 

She was surprised when as soon as she entered the classroom, he beckoned for the students to quickly leave again, as the professor led them to another room, more spacious and a cupboard rattled menacingly in front of them.

 

Remus strode to the front of the room, standing before them. “Today, we will be learning about Boggarts and how to defeat one.” His eyes scanned the room, before landing on Kala.

 

“Miss Amell, could you tell me what a Boggart is?”

 

She could, but wanted to deny this was happening to her right now. She feared what she feared the most. She could've answered straight away but made a show of thinking about it. “A Boggart is a shapeshifter. It will assume the appearance of what each person fears the most.” She recited.

 

He nodded. “Very good. 5 points to Ravenclaw.” He proceeded to ask a few more questions, her house receiving the most points for questions answered though the 'Puffs gained 10 or so points too.

 

He taught them the incantation Riddikulus, before explaining that to counter a Boggart, one had to with laughter. Tackle your fear and try to think of something amusing.

 

'How can you think of something amusing, for a fear you don't know you have?' She didn't know and wasn't much looking forward to finding out.

 

Her classmates had various fears, ranging from spiders, clowns and bizarrely, men with beards! Soon, it was her turn. Gulping audibly, she caught sight of Remus' reassuring gaze. Steeling her resolve, she waited to see what her greatest fear was. Nothing could have prepared her.

 

The very ocean blue eyes that haunted her every waking and not so waking moment were there in startling clarity. Arya looked very much the same she had found her broken body that night. Her eyes were dulled, but she could see the new emotion of accusation held within them. Blood dribbled on the floor from her.before one phrase spoke within her mind.

 

_'You killed me.'_

 

She reeled back as if physically struck, before shaking her head in denial. To her horror, Arya's body shifted from her to Padfoot's, his dead brown eyes scarring her soul.

 

She dropped to her knees, wand clattering from her grasp, before chanting to herself.

 

Unknown to her, Remus stepped in front of her, before dealing with his own fear.

 

“No, no, no I didn't, I swear I didn't, I'm so sorry!” She could feel herself going into shock and barely registered as Remus told the class they were dismissed before the door opening and closing for a second indicated that they were alone.

 

“Miss Amell, are you alright?”

 

She didn't. Padfoot was alive! She didn't mean to kill Arya, she didn't know the man would do such a thing. Hands on her shoulders made her aware of reality.

 

“Kala! Can you hear me?”

 

She looked at him, he was eye level with her as she crouched. She nodded mutely, unable to speak a word.

 

“Cup of tea?” He asked kindly. She was barely aware of him leading her by the arm from the room before she was gently pushed onto a sofa. _'These must be his living quarters.'_   she guessed.

 

A warm mug was pushed into her hands and she took a sip. It warmed her insides for a short while but nothing could erase the sudden emptiness she felt.

 

Remus was sat opposite her, his amber eyes shining in concern for his favourite student.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

 

She hesitantly nodded, before placing the tea on the coffee table in front on her. She melted into the cushions, closing her eyes and began to speak.

 

“Arya was my dog. She was the one solid thing in my life that I could count on for unconditional love, which no one else has ever given me. Not my parents, nor anyone at Hogwarts.” She opened her eyes to express her gratitude and he took one of his hands in her own, his thumb drawing small circles on the top in an offer of comfort.

 

“One day, we had to go away for a trip which lasted a fortnight. I told my parents that a man across the street offered to look after her while we were away. But when I came back to collect her, the house was abandoned. I went inside and no one was there. Until I heard her cries.”

 

She started shaking. Remus seemed to be having an internal debate as he listened to her words.

 

“What I saw was horrible. Remus-” Her voice gave out on her and she looked at the man with so much sorrow. “She was underfed and horribly abused. But for all the marks and scars with covered her, nothing changed me as much as her eyes. They were so lifeless, empty and broken when they were so full of spirit before. It broke my heart. She gazed into my eyes and had a little spark of hope and she knew who I was before all light left them. She died and to this day I blame myself and I know my parents do.”

 

She thought for a moment. She couldn't very well say she'd found a stray on Hogwarts grounds, as who knows what they'd do to him? She'd tell a little white lie for the moment.

 

“The other dog you saw? He's not dead. He's a stray back at home I found. It's just that I've grown as fond of him as I had for Arya, so the images shifted.”

 

She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. She looked at him pleadingly. “If I knew he would treat her like that and kill her, I would have never left her with him. Please.” She has tears shining in her eyes. “I-I can't live with it. I see her lifeless eyes every day and night and the guilt shrouds me like a cloak. I don't know what to do!” With this, she removed her hand from Remus' and finally succumbed to the cries she had wanted to let out since the incident. She covered her eyes with her palms and wept openly.

 

“Shhh.” Remus soothed. He gave into his natural instincts and drew the girl close to his chest. He shifted so he was facing her, before one of his hands gently carded through her hair, the other rubbing her back tenderly. He rested his chin on her head and whispered reassurances, hoping that he was helping.

 

Kala removed her hands from her eyes before returning the hug Remus was offering her. She'd never remembered being held this way. It was almost as if he cared. She wrapped her arms around his torso, the smells of chocolate and faint peppermint soothing her more than any balm could.

 

“Oh sweetheart, it's not your fault. Don't cry.” She heard him say as he released his hold slightly, before lifting her chin with his finger to wipe away the excess tears.

 

She leant into his side once more. He shifted so he still had an arm around her.

 

“I know it's not, but years of living with the guilt and it's hard to immediately stop blaming myself. I'm not sure I know how to stop.” She answered honestly, looking into his eyes.

 

He looked back, deciding to be as honest as possible. “It will take time, but I will help you. I have come to care for you a great deal as a friend and I hate to see you like this. You're not alone.” He cupped her cheek tenderly.

 

She leant into his touch, so grateful to have him here right now. She drank the rest of her tea and they sat side by side in comfortable silence.

 

“You know,” Remus broke the silence and she gave him her attention. “I had a friend once who was an Animagus. His form looked a lot like that black stray dog your Boggart produced.”

 

So from there, Kala got to learn about the legacy of the marauders. Remus told her about his life at Hogwarts, including a lot of the pranks they used to get up to. He told her of his friend's animagus forms and how they learned just to be with him and support him during the night of the full moon. She was shocked when one man's marauder name, Sirius Black, was Padfoot. She didn't voice her suspicions but she had a lot to think on. Turned out James Potter was Harry Potter's father and Remus was an old friend of his. She didn't know much about the Potter kid and she didn't really ask. She knew he died with his parents on that fateful night and some 3rd-year Gryff Neville Longbottom was the chosen one.

 

She also learned of one Sirius Black's betrayal of Lily and James Potter, which lead to their deaths. Black was in Azkaban for the murder of several muggles and his former friend Pettigrew. All that was left was a finger.

 

Overall, it was a very interesting discussion and she vowed to read up on the subject when she could.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed and a rat caught.

The opportunity didn't present itself until a few days later. She had found out that Black was imprisoned without a trial. To this day, she failed to understand the incompetence of the ministry. What if he was innocent? What if he was framed? There was no evidence that Peter had been murdered, after all, just a finger left. He could have very well cut that off to erase suspicion. She had her theories, she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

 

She had a sneaking suspicion that Padfoot was one and the same. He was Sirius Black and he'd escaped from Azkaban. She wasn't going to turn him in, though, because none of the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit. His supposed crime seemed too swept under the covers and not enough time was spent investigating. If he was innocent, she wanted him freed.

 

Remus had been acting strange lately and so had Padfoot, for that matter. Padfoot had his hackles raised and seemed to be growling at nothing. Only her soothing him seemed to calm his nerves somewhat. Remus had been sniffing the air, for some odd reason and looking at the Weasley boy.

 

Later on, she found out why.

 

The Weasley boy, Ronald, she thought he was called, owned a rat. This rat looked to be dead on its feet. More importantly, it was missing a toe. She could very well be jumping to conclusions but that rat could be the missing piece of the puzzle. What if he hadn't died at all? It was with some luck one day that she found him scampering around on the grounds.

 

She took a chance. Pointing her wand at its unexpected back, she whispered. “Accio Peter Pettigrew.” 

 

She nearly dropped the rat in shock as it whizzed into her open hand. As it was, she was shaking slightly before conjuring a jar and placing several holes into the lid to place the rat into. She knew she should go report this Animagus immediately, but as she spotted Padfoot, she decided to come clean with the dog/man.

 

Padfoot was immediately alert, growling viciously as she neared him.

 

“I know who you are.” She stated. Padfoot cocked his head in confusion before slowly backing off.

 

“Wait!” She held her hand out for him to stop, before speaking more quietly. “I know you're innocent, I'm not going to turn you in. I want to help.” She pointed at the rat in the jar. “I know who he is and I'm going to hand him in.” Before Padfoot could so much as respond, a shout shocked her, making her nearly drop the jar.

 

“Miss Amell step away from that dog, it's Sirius Black!” Remus seemed to have run out of breath. He held a copy of that morning's daily prophet and his wand outstretched in the other. She noted it detailed on Sirius' escape from Azkaban. They were incredibly late in reporting in the disappearance, she noted in amusement.

 

“No. Professor, he's innocent.” She drew her own wand, preparing to protect him.

 

He cocked an eyebrow. ”Do you have proof?”

 

She nodded. “I do.” She held up the jar for Remus to see. “Sir, this is Peter Pettigrew. If you don't believe me, summon him towards you now.”

 

Eyeing her with scepticism, he was immediately stunned when the incantation sent the jar flying from her hand to his.

 

“How did you know?” He questioned.

 

“I noticed yours and Padfoot's odd behaviour around the Weasley boy. From the night you spoke to me about your past, I began to research why Mr Black was tossed into Azkaban. He was never even convicted of a crime and the scene was too suspicious for me not to have followed up with something.”

 

He shook his head with amusement. “You truly are clever. Ravenclaw was made for you.”

 

Blushing at the unexpected praise, she ducked her head.

 

Remus looked at the pair, before heading towards the castle. ”I'll tell professor Dumbledore of this unexpected development. For now, Miss Amell go with Sirius to the shrieking shack and keep him company until I return for you, most likely with the headmaster and Aurors in tow.”

 

“Yes, Professor.” She intoned before briefly watching him head into the castle.

 

“Come on Padfoot.” She smiled reassuringly and he followed her into the supposedly haunted area.

 

She coughed harshly at all the dust which clung to every surface. She cast a quick scourgify, before looking at him curiously.

 

She gave him a hesitant smile. “This changes nothing, you know. Just because you're as much of a man as you are a dog doesn't change the fact that you were there for me first. I can't thank you enough for that.”

 

She sat on the bed before watching the dog she knew as Padfoot transform into the man called Sirius.

 

He looked healthy, despite his tattered clothes and unshaven face. He sat down next to her.

 

“It should be me thanking you.” His voice was parched and raspy.

 

Furrowing her brows in concern, she took her water bottle from her bag before removing the lid and casting a quick Aguamenti. He passed him the bottle before he drank the entire thing. As always, she had food in her bag which was meant for the dog version of him but would do just as well for the man.

 

He ate in silence, while she watched on.

 

After finishing, he turned to face her. ”I can see you have questions. I'm all yours.”

 

“Are you ok?” she blurted, before looking at him sheepishly.

 

“No” he answered honestly. “Azkaban messes with your head. But you've helped me when no one else would. You've even managed to possibly free me.” He eyed her with sincere gratitude. “I will repay you one day for this.” She smiled, it lit her eyes up. “I'm just glad you're ok. I thought Remus was going to hex you.”

 

He barked a laugh, much like his Animagus form. “Yeah, he can get that. Fiercely protective of those he cares about, including you. You can count me among those people because I owe you a debt I can't even begin to repay.” She put a finger to his mouth, halting the words.

 

“You owe me nothing.” She told him seriously. “I'm just glad I can help.”

 

He smiled. Merlin but this kid was amazing.

 

They spent the next few hours bonding and getting to know each other, the language barrier no longer being a problem. He didn't have a wand of his own so Kala offered her own so he could perform some basic charms to clean himself up, transfiguring his clothing to something a little more presentable.

 

“Thank you for my Christmas gift, by the way,” Sirius said after a while. “It's a very thoughtful gift.” He was fingering it fondly.

 

“You're welcome.” She had people in her life who cared. Granted it was only 2 people but it was much more than she'd ever dared to have.

 

He gazed at her with an unwavering intensity all of a sudden. “I won't tell anyone what you've told me as my time spent in dog form. It's in the strictest confidence.” 

 

She looked at him, gratitude shining deeply in her eyes. She bowed her head so he would have to see the tears silently dripping down her face.

 

“Oh love.” he murmured fondly.

 

The kid was crying again, Sirius could tell and she was trying hard to hold it back in front of him. He was having none of it. So he'd done what he'd wanted to do ever since a few months ago.

 

He pulled her so she was sitting sideways in his lap. His arms wrapped around her protectively, before he kissed the top of her head. He rocked slightly, letting her cries die down.

 

“It's ok, I'm here.”

 

With those words, Kala cried more, if that was possible. It was like what Remus said. She still felt so lonely but between them, the two were helping to thaw her heart out. She had only known the man for a few hours compared to months as Padfoot, but just as she loved the dog, she could easily see herself falling in love with the man.

 

Her eyes drooped before she fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't willing to give up the first close contact with someone he'd had in over 12 years. So he settled in, letting Kala have the most restful sleep she'd had in a long time, as Sirius sat to await his verdict.


	6. Severing Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is now free, Amelia is M.O.M and everything seems right with the world. At least for others. The same can't be said for Kala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, more feels! As if the past 5 chapters weren't enough.

It took some time but eventually, Sirius was released and due to Peter's confessions under Veritiserum, he was thrown through the veil instead of Azkaban. It was revealed that not only did Peter betray The Potter family to Lord Voldemort, he was a member of a wizarding child sex trafficking gang. The courts were disgusted to hear of what he'd done and the other gang members were placed on the most wanted watch list. There were 5 of them to find, one Fenrir Greyback being the leader. Despite all that, Sirius was recovering well. Kala often visited him and Madam Pomfrey had explained that her visits were doing him a lot of good. Between Sirius and Remus, Kala was the happiest she'd ever been.

 

It was with some mild surprise when one day as she was drawing in her usual spot, that Sirius came over to sit next to her.

 

“Hey kiddo, how's life?” He smiled a little, shadows of Azkaban were still prevalent in his eyes.

 

She shrugged, before returning to her work.

 

“What's that you're drawing?” He leant over, hair tickling her face.

 

Kala looked at him and back at her drawing. “You,” she stated. “I can't say it's all that good, though.” She offered the book silently.

 

Sirius took it from her and scoffed. Not good his arse. It was very good.

 

It showed him at various stages. From a teen, to when she'd first met him in human form, to now. Remus had shown her a lot of the marauder pictures and she'd amazingly done the drawing from memory. A lot of time and detail went into the image but he could see in her eyes that she truly didn't think it was any good.

 

“Do you like it?” She questioned hesitantly. “It's just what I feel like drawing at the time. It helps my emotional state.”

 

He put an arm round her shoulder, leaning back against the rough bark. “Kala it's great, you've nothing to worry about. You have talent!”

 

“Thanks!” She grinned, dimples showing.

 

“No problem.” An easygoing smile lit his face up and the two spent the rest of the day chatting.

 

Due to former minister Fudge's incompetence, it was with no small amount of relief and joy for a lot of people that Amelia Bones took up the post as minister. A lot of changes were made but the most noticeable one was a new law allowing anyone to adopt children, magical creature or not. As long as they were proven a competent parent and in the case of werewolves, someone trustworthy who could look after the child during their transformation, it opened up many doorways for the children in orphanages and anyone wanting children who previously couldn't before, now could. It allowed a lot of children to have loving homes and while the stuffier and Pureblooded wizards disapproved, many were appreciative of the new law in place.

 

Kala stepped off of the Hogwarts express with a sigh. The year was over too soon. The two marauders had changed her life for the better and she was more than appreciative of them. She didn't want to go back into the depressive funk that she was in but spending the summer with her parents, it was hardly something she could help.

 

It was with some happiness though that she had an invite to spend her summer at Grimmauld place with Sirius and Remus if she so wished to. She probably would too, not as if her parents would care. Speaking of them, wonder if they chose to pick her up this year? Scanning the crowds, that was a definite no. She was about to exit the platform for the nearest bus stop when a voice called her.

 

“Kala!”

 

She cocked her head, turning.

 

“Oh,” she blinked for a minute. “Hi, Remus, something I can do for you?”

 

He looked at the crowd for a moment. “Are your parents not here?”

 

She shook her head sadly. “No, they never pick me up at the platform, I find my own way home. They did my first year but every year after that I had to go home myself. Second year was awful. I didn't make it back until 2 days later and when I arrived, they scolded me for the state I was in and trailing mud on the carpets, but nothing else.”

 

Remus frowned. The more he was hearing about her parents, the less he liked them. Kala was one of the kindest and most thoughtful students he'd had the pleasure of meeting. It sounded as though they didn't care for their daughter at all. The man had always wanted children but because of his Lycanthropy, he never wanted to father any in case the curse passed on. The new law made him deliriously happy. If he could, he would adopt Kala in a heartbeat, he really cared for the kid.

 

“Come on, I'll take you home.” He offered. “I can apparate nearby.”

 

She looked at him cautiously. “Thank you, I'm very grateful, but surely you have better things to do that waste your time with me?”

 

He took her by her shoulders. “Not a waste of time at all. What's the address?”

 

Sighing, she told him. “7 Somerset Road, Wiltshire, England.”

 

He smiled at her comfortingly. “Thank you, it's really no trouble.”

 

And with that, they were off.

 

Waving a brief goodbye to him, she was relieved that the door was unlocked. Either they forgot to lock it or remembered she was coming home, probably the former. The door swung open as she pushed on it lightly, before closing it behind her.

 

Her parents were in the front room. Adonis Amell was a tall, broad-shouldered man. He had the same dark wavy hair as his daughter, but not the tints of blue. His eyes were black with flecks of grey. Edana Amell was very petite, Kala took after her mother in that regard. Her eyes were of the deepest blue and her hair was a dark red. No one in the Pureblooded neutral family of Amell had ever had such an unusual eye colour of violet. In many ways, that created the small rift which became a giant chasm in her family. They disapproved of anything outside of the norm and she sometimes wondered why they'd ever had her.

 

“Hello.” she greeted them but received no response. Closing her eyes in frustration and resignation, Kala locked her bedroom door firmly behind her after running up the stairs and cried. It was the same, every year. It was better when she wasn't at boarding school because one she was away, she allowed herself to build up ridiculous hopes that they'd change while she was gone. _'Maybe they'll care when they see me again.'_   At least when she wasn't at boarding school, it wasn't as bad. Each year it was even more devastating. She'd acquired adoption papers from the ministry. Apparently, it was very easy to get a hold of them. All you had to do was request a copy of one and they would send you one by owl. She was surprised it was so simple. She wanted to have her parents sign them. She had someone in mind but she didn't know if he would agree. At least if one option was signed, then she could keep the form until an appropriate time.

 

She had also 'borrowed' Veritiserum from Professor Snape's stores. If she was ever caught out she would be in a whole world of trouble but she had to know the truth.

 

So it was one night that she slipped a few drops into their daily cups of tea and coffee. At once, she could immediately tell when the potion took effect, as their eyes became glassy and expressions somewhat slack-jawed.

 

Taking a deep breath, she sat on a chair opposite them. “Why did you decide to have me?”

 

It was her dad who answered, after sharing a look with his wife.

 

“We didn't want you, we never did. Our family demands an heir regardless of gender. If anyone is infertile they are struck from the family permanently. I look at you and I'm reminded of what we were forced to create.”

 

Kala's face became an expressionless mask. “Do you care for me at all?”

 

“No.” her mother shook her head. “Perhaps there was a time where we did care. There was something we felt for you up until Arya died. I still grieve for her and it's your fault she's dead. I look at you and I'm reminded of the fact that you assisted an animal abuser, a murderer.”

 

It was hard for her to switch off her emotions. She was a naturally expressive person and this went against her very nature.

 

“Why didn't you give me to another member of the family?”

 

“There was no one left, we had to keep you. As much as we wanted to give you away, it would be a stain on the family name.” her dad stated matter of factly. “You don't act how a woman of your standing should. You've never done anything right or made us proud. I wish you'd never been born.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears as her mother nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Ok.” She whispered shakily. It was barely 2 weeks into the holidays and this was the worst one yet. She held the single sheet of paper which would change her life in a death grip. Placing it in front of her father on the table, she pushed a pen into his hand.

 

“Will you sign this for me? Just here.” She indicated to the dotted line. He didn't even read what he was signing and a few seconds later, he was signing away his rights to the only daughter he'd ever had. Her mother did the same for the other dotted line, barely aware of what she was writing. Deep in her heart, Kala knew even without the Veritiserum that they would sign away her death warrant and not bother to read what it actually was.

 

“Obliviate.” She whispered, eyes squeezed shut as the past few minutes would not be remembered by them.

 

Now came the hard part. She had packed her stuff away and it was shrunken into the zipper of her jacket. The benefits of living with a magical family are no ministry warnings for practising underage magic since there were other magic users in the house. The invitation to stay at Grimmauld place was for whenever she wished. Sirius had given her the password, Padfoot's Place.

 

Clutching the paper as though it were her lifeline, she threw the Floo powder into the flames, reciting the password. With a flash of green light, she was gone forever, all her belongings with her, including the family key.


	7. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart is broken, but Sirius tries to regain the lost pieces by being her support in a time of need.

With the grace required of a Pureblood daughter, Kala stepped effortlessly out of the flames, not stumbling once.

  
The reality of what just happened hit her.She knew the truth and she was glad for it, but in a way she wasn't.It wasn't official or confirmed on the adopted side yet but she was halfway to cutting ties to the parents she loved so much but they didn't her, forever.She wasn't sure if he would accept and even if he didn't, she was determined to be at least emancipated.

  
Footsteps sounded down the hallway.She looked to see Sirius, his face lighting up.

  
"Kala! It's wonderful to see you." He trailed off as he noticed she was visibly trembling.

  
His eyes shone with concern as he took her by the hand into the sitting room, seating her onto the sofa near him.

 

"What's wrong?"

  
That did it for her.The tone of voice which was never used in the case of her parents.They had never once to her memory, cared to know how she was feeling.Their lack of emotion to others and in their relationship was profound. Kala often felt that what they should be feeling, she was absorbing their emotions for them.A gut wrenching sob broke from her heart, the fragile beating organ cracking from rejection.

  
"My parents never wanted m-me! They look and see everything they hate in one person.They wished I wasn't born." he fisted her hair in her hands. "I wish I wasn't born. It hurts so much."

  
She looked at Sirius next to her, raw emotion shining. "They never loved me."

  
Sirius' heart hurt.This kid, this sweet, precious kid who he was having inappropriate thoughts about, was heartbroken. He could see the pain shining in her eyes and wasn't it often the best people who were hurt the most? Remus came to mind, judged for something which he couldn't help yet he was the greatest bloke Sirius had the pleasure of knowing. Kala was a lot like Remus, in many ways.He wanted to tear the bastards apart. _'They don't deserve her, never have.'_

  
At that point, Sirius was embarrassingly enough only in his dressing gown and boxers, with the robe undone.He'd forgotten his state of undress but he couldn't very well move now, she needed him.He pulled her close to his chest, hand cradling the back of her head, hand stroking through the soft waves.

 

His head was near hers.All he could do was whisper reassurances until she calmed down.Damn it Remus was a natural at this, he couldn't do it for shit!

  
"They never deserved you.You're a wonderful person and I'm here for as long as you need me to be."

  
As he kissed her tears away, he felt the blush upon her skin, he responded in kind. Oops.

  
Ignoring his own response, he held her quietly until she calmed down.

  
"Thanks." She sounded exhausted. "Any idea where Remus is? Part of the reason why I came here was to speak with him.Naturally, the other part being you." She out a hand to Sirius' cheek, caressing tenderly.

  
"I really appreciate what you've done for me, Remus too."

  
"Think nothing of it love." He kissed the top of her head. "As for Remus, he's at his new job.Library nearby here just takes stock of books and all that, he's right at home there.He had to leave Hogwarts."

  
"What?" She blinked.This was news to her..She turned to face Sirius. "Why?"

  
"Someone leaked out about his condition," Sirius mentioned sadly. "Naturally some students and parents alike were not too happy about, and I quote, a 'filthy half-breed' teaching their students defence."

  
A pink tinge coloured Kala's cheeks and in response, a crackle of electricity was alive upon her skin.The lights flickered on and off and a cool but deadly breeze shifted the air.

  
"I know exactly who did this." She gritted her teeth. "I don't even care anymore.I'll send the bastard back his empty bottle of veritiserum I stole.I felt bad at first, but not anymore.Stupid greasy sod." She snarled lightly.She wasn't one for judging another but this went too far.She wasn't stupid.That lesson he gave for the day about werewolves and to complete an assignment on the day that Remus was off due to the full moon, it was so the smarter students would connect the dots and hopefully resent him.She had a good mind to steal more things.

  
Sirius laughed. "You took something from Snivvelus? You'll make a fine marauder yet!" She laughed hard at the nickname and she read the unspoken question in his eyes.

 

She ducked her head sadly. "It's how I found out about what my parents think of me."  
"I'm sorry." the man sighed, pulling her close once more. "My parents hated me. I know how you feel."

 

"It's ok." Kala relaxed.She felt awful, but not beyond hope.Sirius was really a lifesaver.So comfortable was she, that sleep was just around the corner.

  
Noticing this, Sirius picked her up in his arms, marvelling at how light she was.When stood, she only came up to his chest.She was an early bloomer, with a petite figure.

  
"I'll put you to bed. I'll wake you when Remus comes back ok?"

  
He felt her nodding into his shoulder.

  
Coming to Regulus' old room, he spelt the covers away from the bed, removing her shoes and socks but choosing to leave everything else on.He noticed the paper clutched in her hand and removed it to place on the side table.He didn't pry into what it was.

  
"Sleep well." He left her for a much-needed sleep.


	8. Welcome to the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kala asks a question, receiving an answer which changes everything. All that and Sirius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS AND FLUFF, FLUFF AND FEELS

It was a few hours later when Kala blinked her blurry eyes from the throes of sleep. Carding a hand through her slightly wild hair, she wondered what had awoken her until she heard knocks at the door.

 

"Come in." She called, her voice still raspy from sleep.

 

She held her breath a little when Remus walked in, sitting down on a chair next to her.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling? Sirius filled me in on what happened and I told him I'd come to you. He said you had something to speak with me about?"

 

She began to fidget a little, until Remus' warm callused hand closed over her own, offering comfort. She looked at him gratefully, surprised when his eyes were filled with nothing but love and concern for her. She was unused to those emotions being directed at her, so swallowed uncomfortably, as nice as it was.

 

"I've been better. Sirius was a huge help but it will take me a while to get over their rejection of me and the truths that I found out." She replied honestly. "I do, yes." She silently handed him a sheet of paper, eyes beckoning him to read the words.

 

She began to ramble in her nervousness, sure that he would laugh in her face. "I sent a letter to the ministry asking for them a few weeks ago. I knew at least that I wanted to be emancipated, I didn't want to live with them anymore. I-It's just you've been so good to me and I've come to love you in place of my own parents. You've been there with me and you've been my support for these past few months and I would have been consumed with guilt and depression if not for you and Sirius. I was wondering if you would adopt me?"

 

"You don't have to!" She put out her hands in a placating manner when she saw the look on his face. "I can easily get myself emancipated." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry I suggested it."

 

"No!" His outburst startled the pair of them. "No." He said more firmly and she was concerned when tears were running down his cheeks. For a moment, he put the paper back down on the desk and took her hands in his larger ones again.

 

"I have come to care for you as if you were my own child. You have so much love to give and for an old and battered Werewolf like me to receive this love, I am blessed.I know you care for Sirius too but something tells me it goes beyond friendship and paternal affection." He smirked at her revealing blush. "You have my blessing, not that you need it, of course. I've never been happier to sign anything."

 

"You will?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it. She gently wiped tears from his face.

 

"I will." He picked up the pen and signed. With a flash of gold light, the Adoption form was officially signed away to the ministry.

 

With a sudden burst of emotion, she removed herself from the bed and jumped into the man's arms, who had stood up in preparation. Laughing, he swung her round in a circle, holding on. He couldn't believe it. She was his. Not by blood, but that didn't matter to him. He had a daughter, a little girl!

 

He held on even tighter if possible, the two unwilling to leave their embrace.

 

What she said next caused him to break down sobbing.

 

"I love you, dad." She whispered into his neck.

 

"I love you too." The two couldn't have been happier. After a few short minutes, Kala had decided to remove her surname altogether and she was now officially Kala Lupin. She vowed to go to the Goblins and see how much of a claim she still had with her old family. Considering she was their biological daughter she reckoned she had some rights.

 

By that point, tears had dried on both of their faces and they went to break the news to Sirius.

 

The man was sat in the library, a finger of firewhisky in his grip, legs resting on the desk he was sat behind.

 

"Hey." He smiled a little. "Sleep well?"

 

She nodded, before bouncing over to Sirius hesitantly.

 

"What?" He leant closer, cocking his ear as though he were about to hear a great secret. Taking the opportunity, she bent over slightly to whisper. He gave an involuntary shudder. What she whispered to him in that moment was the last thing that he had expected.

 

"I asked Remus if he would adopt me. He said yes!"

 

Sirius sat up straight, the jerk spilling the little content of alcohol onto him. Uncaring, he put the glass down and turned to his long time friend.

 

"Moony..." He breathed. Suddenly, he jumped up and tackled the taller man in a running leap. Kala had the good mind to cast a cushioning charm as the two toppled to the floor from the force of impact.

 

"YOU'RE A DAD!" Now the great Sirius Black would deny till he was blue in the face that he squealed like a girl, but he very much did. Excitement overtook him and it was as if it was his child who he'd gave birth to and not his best friend's recently adopted one.

 

A few seconds later Remus removed Sirius from the death grip he had him in."I'm glad you approve Sirius but I'm sure Kala wants me to be more of an alive dad than dead, you're killing me here." Sirius looked mildly apologetic before he spun round and picked up Kala and not thinking of what he was doing, brought his lips gently to hers.

 

She let out a little moan despite herself. Both were aware of what just happened and Sirius pulled away from her, setting her on the ground. "Shit." He rubbed his face.

 

"Oh get over yourself, Sirius." Remus folded his arms and raised one eyebrow. "You've been pining for her for ages now, don't back out just because it was the heat of the moment."

 

"I mean, I wasn't complaining, I think your lips came from heaven." She offered, before the words she just uttered registered. Her face burning a bright red, she hid it with her hands."Bloody hell."

  
Remus laughed loudly, before leaving them to work things out. He still couldn't believe he had a daughter, he didn't think he'd understand properly until a few days later.

 

Getting over her embarrassment, she peeked through her fingers at Sirius, who had his back turned to her, hands splayed across the desk.

 

"You don't regret it, do you?" She asked tentatively. Relationships were far out of her understanding. She was religiously ignored by everyone and she didn't think she was particularly beautiful in any way. She didn't even understand her own feelings but what she felt for Sirius could be love or the closest thing to love she understood. She didn't really understand but with time, she hoped she would.

 

"I don't, no," Sirius admitted, before coming to stand in front of her. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. You've been so kind and caring. You're beautiful. Are you sure this is what you want, whatever this is right now? I'm many years older than you."

 

She wrapped her arms around him, melting into his gentle embrace. "Age doesn't matter to me, it's simply a number. I care for you a great deal Sirius and I'd love to continue whatever we have right now." A few seconds later, doubt clouded her vision and she tilted her head to look up at the taller man. "Beautiful?"

 

Sirius realised with a start that Kala had barely any self-confidence, in anything she did or about herself. Her ex-parents were to blame for that. He vowed he would do all he could to make sure she realised she was loved. He was sure Remus would be a good father to her.

 

"Very." He stated Seriously, before picking her up and sitting her on the desk in front of him.

 

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He placed gentle kisses to her eyelids, peppering her face. He kissed the tip of her nose and finally, her lips.

 

She was inexperienced with all this and was happy for Sirius to take the lead. She decided to do what she felt was right in the heat of the moment and nibbled on his lip. He growled slightly and she mewed as his response was to battle her tongue for dominance. The kiss was making her head spin and she was partly relieved and disappointed when he pulled away.

 

"How was it?" He asked with a knowing grin.

 

"Wow." was all she could say in response. Chuckling, he drew her into his lap, holding her close.

 

"Sirius?" She was very comfortable where she was.

 

"Mmm?" He murmured slightly, the rumbling of his chest soothing her.

 

"Can we take this slow? I've never had a relationship or an actual kiss, until you." She ducked her head shyly at this admission, idly fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "I'm glad it was you, though."

 

"Of course love, anything for you." He closed his eyes, hardly able to believe his luck. He would wait all his life until she was ready. Girls like her didn't come around often and she was one of the gentlest souls out there, along with Moony. He would swear he was Kala's biological father if not for their obvious lack of features.

 

"Thank you." Her eyes closed as she was the most content she'd been in a while.

 

Settling in, Sirius kept his protective hold around her, before closing his eyes to relax.

 

Once all was quiet, Remus lightly opened the door to the library when he saw his best friend and daughter asleep together. His heart soared at the sight. The 2 people he cared about most in the world. His inner wolf howled in happiness. At last, he had his pack member pack and a new addition to the little family-his cub.

  
With a soft smile, he conjured a blanket and threw it over them, before dimming the lights and leaving the two to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad this is the only straight relationship fic I have? xD Still it's a nice change and I haven't written Sirius all that much :)


End file.
